Crow's Nest (Base)
Crow's NestHalo 3, level Sierra 117 is a United Nations Space Command base close to the town of VoiTsavo Highway. It was a command center for local UNSC Defense Forces in Kenya during the Second Battle of Earth, and later the Battle of Voi. The base was under command of Commander Miranda Keyes. Background The Base is located inside a mountain about 20 kilometers west from Voi, Kenya, a few kilometers north of the Tsavo Highway. The Crow's Nest was built and designed for a war that took place in the 20th century. Because of its age, the base often frustrated UNSC personnel because it required constant maintenance and had outdated technology like door controls. It was probably used during the Battle of Voi for its proximity to what the UNSC thought was the Ark, but was really the Portal. History Battle of Voi During the Battle of Voi, the Crow's Nest was used as a command base for forces in the area, such as contingents in Mombasa, Arusha, as well as the jungles and desert. Following the defeat of the UNSC Home Fleet in Earth orbit, and the massive orbital bombardment by the Prophet of Truth's fleet, many wounded marine survivors were sent to the base for medical treatment. The few able-bodied soldiers were organized into fire teams, but were spread thin throughout the base. When SPARTAN-117 arrived at the base, Fleet Admiral Hood briefed him, and the bases command staff, including the Arbiter and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson about an low-level assault on Covenant Loyalist warships stationed over the so called "Ark". Though they were interrupted by a transmitted video by the Prophet of Truth. Battle of the Crow's Nest SPARTAN-117, Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds, and the Arbiter then organized a defense of the base. First, they attacked infantry, mainly Grunts and Jackals in a large roadway containing numerous supply trucks and armament. They then engaged one of the base's hangars controlled by Covenant Loyalist forces, with support by Type-52 "Phantom" Troop Carriers. When they retook control of that hangar, it allowed many Marines to escape from the base. Return to the Ops Center After the fight in the South Hangar, the Master Chief was called back to the Ops Center by Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. On they way, him and other soldiers were attacked by a vicious swarm of Drones. When Chief returned to the Ops Center, Miranda Keyes was explaining to Sergeant Johnson, Sergeant Reynolds and some Marines about how she had placed a bomb in the Ops Center and had planned for the detonation to happen only after all Marines had been evacuated from the base, destroying any more Covenant Loyalists still inside. However, word was received that the Barracks were under attack by Brutes, trapping a considerable amount of Marines inside. Sgt. Johnson led the Chief to the Motor Pool, where he fought through a dozen Brutes and a Chieftain to get to the trapped marines. The Sewers Directly after clearing the Motor Pool, John-117 headed toward the Rally Point A (near the entrance to the Barracks) where he would meet up with the Arbiter. However, the only way through was through the sewer tunnel, which was discovered to be filled with Drones. The short battle against the Drones was short, their numbers decimated quickly by the Chief. Exiting the sewer tunnel the Master Chief had made it through to the Arbiter. Then the next fight began. Barracks and the Landing Pad The Master Chief and the Arbiter cleared out the Barracks, rescuing Sergeant Stacker and several Marines from the Brutes. They then took an elevator up to Landing Pad Bravo,where they were confronted with two waves of Jump Pack Brutes, and then a swarm of Drones, which were destroyed by a Pelican drop ship. Subsequently, Johnson notified SPARTAN-117 and Commander Miranda Keyes that the Brutes had disarmed the bomb in the Ops Center, and that Master Chief needed to re-arm it. So, John-117 set out by himself back to the Ops Center. He traveled through another road, like the one mentioned before, full of burnt out Warthogs and dead Marines, and eventually into the Motor Pool, where he was attacked by Grunts and Jackals. Re-Arming The Bomb and the Escape Master Chief came into the Ops Center and found three Brutes (including a Brute Cheiftan) and two Grunts guarding the bomb. On the monitor was the Prophet of Truth, giving them instructions. Chief killed the Covenant Loyalist's guarding the bomb and re-armed it. Now, he had to escape. He went back down into the armory, through a couple of hallways, and through the road leading to the South Hangar, where a number of Grunts, Jackals, and Drones were fleeing towards the South Hangar. Master Chief followed them back into the hangar, and escaped the base via a previously blocked-off service elevator as the bomb detonated. The elevator slammed into the basement of the Crow's Nest, where he met up with other trapped Marines who needed to get to the town of Voi, right near New Mombasa. Current Status The Crow's Nest was completely decimated when the bomb armed by John-117 (Master Chief) detonated. However, the motor pool and the hollowed-out underground cave leading to the Tsavo Highway are still remaining with only minor damage. The smoking hangars leading into the Crow's Nest are still visible from the outside. Locations *Operations Center *Armory *Pipe Room *South Hangar *Motor Pool *Sewers *Barracks *Landing Pad Bravo *Service Elevator *Basement Trivia *The level is similar to the Halo 2 level, Cairo Station. Though instead of disarming a bomb, John-117 activates one. *There are two skulls in the Crow's Nest. The first skull, Black Eye is found by standing on the pipes in the Ops Center. The second, Grunt Birthday Party, is found when you get through the Drone-infested sewers, into a small room overlooking the chute. *You can unlock the Used Car Salesman achievement by destroying the bottom turret off of one of the Phantoms that comes into the hanger. *The Multiplayer level named Rat's Nest was based off of this level. *The small rats throughout the level appear as friendlies on your Motion Sensor Related Articles *United Nations Space Command *Voi, Kenya *Rat's Nest - a multiplayer level with similar terrain to the Crow's Nest mission. Images Image:H3_Holdout_2.jpg|The Pelican bay of the base. Image:H3_Holdout_1.jpg|The interior of the base. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Places Category:Military Bases Category:UNSC Buildings